Weird
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Sudah kuduga, kau memang aneh."/ COMPLETE/ Sai x Ino


Weird

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Weird

.

.

.

"Kau itu aneh, Ino."

Ino yang sedang membaca buku novel karangan sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

Sai tampak sedang berpikir. "Maksudku...kau itu aneh. Aneh dalam, yah, beberapa bagian. Menurutku, sih." Ujar Sai. Wajahnya tampak kikuk. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Ino, menutup buku novel-nya.

"Aneh karena kau menikahiku?" Ino mengikat rambutnya. "Yah, mungkin kau masih menganggap ini mimpi, sih. Kau menyesal telah menikahiku?" Sai gelagapan.

"Bukan begitu!" tukasnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal! Sungguh! Hanya saja, ada hal yang aneh." Lanjutnya. Ino mendelik, menatap sang suami yang gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Sai Shimura terlihat aneh.

Ino menghela nafas. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau membantuku untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menghukum para murid sialanku." Ujar Ino datar. Sai tertawa kecil. "Murid sialan? Kau benar-benar marah dengan mereka, ya?"

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Ino. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Mereka memang, yah, kau tahulah, sering berbuat onar. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa sedikit terhibur dengan ulah mereka. Jadi bagiku, itu adalah sebuah pujian." Sai tersenyum simpul. Ah, Ino memang selalu begini. Terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada muridnya sendiri. Pekerjaan menjadi guru SMA memang banyak suka dukanya. Apalagi murid SMA kebanyakan memang masih labil. Ada saja ulah mereka yang terkadang membuat Ino tersenyum.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu," ujar Sai. "Tapi itu yang membuatku menyukaimu."

Pesshh! Pipi Ino makin memerah. Ino membuang muka. "Bodoh!"

Sai terkekeh pelan. Rasanya menyenangkan, melihat istrinya itu sedang dalam mode _tsundere_. Meskipun begitu, kalau berlebihan siap-siap saja kena bogem mentah dari Ino. Kiba, sang _playboy_ kelas kakap buktinya.

"Definisi aneh tentangku itu, bisa kau jelaskan?" sahut Ino tiba-tiba. Sai tersentak kaget. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Oh, oke. Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh. Bagaimana bisa, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kita berdua berbeda. Dari segi apapun. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kita bisa bersatu. Dan aku, yang...emm, tergila-gila padamu." Sahut Sai malu-malu.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Hanya karena itu? Mudah saja. Ada enam alasan kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku." Sai memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. Enam alasan? Apa itu? Sai saja tidak tahu.

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Yang pertama, karena aku cantik." Oke, yang satu ini memang benar. Ino cantik. Cantik. Cantik. Dan untuk satu ini, Sai mengakuinya.

"Kedua, aku seksi." Nah, kalau yang ini Sai hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ino memang, ehm, seksi. Lebih daripada sahabatnya, Sakura. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan, Sai berterus terang seperti itu. Bisa-bisa dibunuh oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ketiga, aku pintar." Entah benar atau tidak, seperti Ino mulai ber-narsis ria. Pintar? Betul, sih. Tapi setenang-tenangnya Ino, hal yang selalu dipilihnya adalah hal yang sangat gila. Sai memiliki dua asumsi, yang pertama karena ketularan oleh teman-temannya yang kelakuannya agak 'unik', atau memang asli dari Ino sendiri.

"Yang keempat, karena aku pandai bela diri." Ino memang kuat. Dan Sai sangat mengagumi Ino. Jadi, yah, mungkin saja memang karena hal ini, Sai menyukai Ino. Bukankah di daftar tipe perempuan kesukaan, Sai memilih tipe yang kuat?

"Yang kelima, karena aku juga menyukaimu." Kurang masuk akal, tapi sepertinya benar. Entah atas dasar apa yang penting alasan.

"Dan terakhir, yang keenam. Karena kita memang berjodoh. Sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Jadi tak bisa disangkal lagi."

Alasan yang terakhir membuat Sai menarik senyum simpul. Nah, yang ini memang sangat masuk akal. "Alasan yang sangat keren."

Ino menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa merah-nya. "Benar, kan? Atau masih ada yang kurang?"

Sai tertawa. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang aneh." Ino merengut. "Apa-"

Cup.

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir Ino. "Kau memang aneh, Ino. Dan karena itu, aku menyukaimu." Bisik Sai tepat di bibir Ino. Wajah Ino menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Ukh.." Sai tersenyum geli melihatnya. Setiap kali bersamanya, Ino menjadi seperti gadis malu-malu yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hal itu membuat Sai gemas melihatnya.

Sai tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh, ya, aku lupa sesuatu," Ino mendongak, "Aku belum mengucapkan kalimat sakral untukmu."

Ino mengernyit. "Kalimat sakral?"

Sai tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino mimisan dengan wajah yang merah, lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Kau yang aneh, Sai!"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Ahaha. Rencananya fairy tail, eh malah ke naruto. Gimana? JELEK? IYA BANGET! #pundung

Fict ini Syifa bikin dengan senyam-senyum sendiri #gila

So,

Mind to Review


End file.
